


Wiedziałem, że w końcu to się stanie

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble na 100 słów. Adam i Tommy wychodzą do klubu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiedziałem, że w końcu to się stanie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I knew it was going to happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628830) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon)



> Coś z jajem ;)

Wiedziałem, że w końcu to się stanie. Od samego początku, kiedy tylko Tommy zaproponował wypad do klubu, z tym swoim sugestywnym spojrzeniem czekoladowych oczu...

\- Tommy, zrelaksuj się... Zegnij delikatnie nogi, oprzyj się na mnie...

\- A-Adam, ja...

\- Spokojnie, wszystko będzie w porządku... Jutro szybko dojdziesz do siebie po dzisiejszym wieczorze.

\- Obiecujesz, Babyboy..?

\- Oczywiście Glitterbaby. Obiecuję być delikatnym. A teraz nie mów już nic, tylko pochyl się do przodu...

Jeszcze kilka sekund...

Jedno mocne pchnięcie...

I... Tak!

Monte i ja odetchnęliśmy z ulgą. Udało się. Nareszcie Tommy Joe leżał na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki, pijany do nieprzytomności...


End file.
